Network switches connect devices together in a computer network. Network switches are typically used in data networking environments to, for example, interconnect various devices within one or more subnetworks. Network switches receive, process, and forward data to destination devices. Switches can be used for electrical switching, optical switching, or a combination of electrical and optical switching.